


if i kiss you

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (first kiss).





	if i kiss you

“If I kiss you,” Lance asks, voice quiet and gentle. Something pools inside his stomach, something calm and sure but equally terrifying. “Will you run away?”

Keith blinks owlishly, his eyelashes almost brushing over Lance’s cheekbones. Their faces are inched so close to each other that Lance can easily see each individual iris in Keith’s eyes, so close that he feels every shaky breath Keith fans over his face, warm and light and hesitant.

Keith’s gaze snaps down at his lips and Lance sees the moment dark greys turn stormy, all sorts of emotions bottled inside them, creating a chaotic flame Lance would gladly burn in. He squeezes Keith’s hand once, it’s more like a reflex than deliberate, caused by the aching anticipation and the beginnings of panic twirling inside his guts.

Keith squeezes back.

Keith squeezes back and his eyes snap up to stare straight into Lance’s, his gaze so intense and heavy with feelings that Lance almost loses his balance and stumbles down. Keith licks his lips and answers, his voice a little hoarse and unsteady:

“No, I won’t.”

A second passes as Lance takes in the words, and his heart immediately pounds loudly and ruthlessly over his ribcage when he finally comprehends the meaning behind them.

This time, when his chest tightens and his stomach jumps, it’s not from the icy fear of rejection, but a pleasant warmth of a new promise. He leans close and brushes his lips over the other’s—timid and slow and featherlight. He hears Keith’s breath hitch, feels Keith’s hand tighten over his and if they were flushed even closer, Lance thinks he would’ve felt Keith’s heart beating over his own chest as well, just as rapid and hammering as Lance’s.

The kiss is chaste but lingering, new and afraid of breaking something fragile. Lance reaches a hand to cup Keith’s jaw, sliding his thumb along his jawline in an incredibly tender way. He doesn’t want to mess this up by rushing in. He wants to make it slow and deep, to lace that overwhelming feeling into the movement of his lips—the one that makes Lance float among the stars, the one that makes him so bold but careful at the same time, the one that has no frame and is frightfully borderless and free.

Keith kisses back just as softly, and it’s enough to take Lance’s breath away, make him forget everything else but  _ Keith Keith Keith. _ He feels drunk, the faint scent of Keith's skin fills his senses and causes his brain to turn into mush, all goopy and messy with countless thoughts. Lance feels intoxicated and he’s slowly getting addicted to it.

He pulls away, peeling his eyelids apart only to find Keith’s eyes still closed, and his cheeks flared with a beautiful blush and his mouth agape in a delicious little ‘o’—he runs his thumb over it, feeling the softness of Keith’s lip underneath his fingertip.

Lance can’t help but smile at the short whimper that escapes Keith’s throat, can’t help but feel proud to be the cause of it; he wants to hear it again and then some more, a little deeper and a little louder, more broken and unsteady.

Keith’s free hand comes up and grips Lance’s wrist, the gesture grounding for both of them. He sighs, and it’s shaky and uneven and echoes like a sweet melody inside Lance’s head, spreading a specific heat across his skin that feels too hot and not hot enough.

“Do that again,” Keith whispers, not bothering to open his eyes.

Lance grins and leans in, his fingers sliding through the locks at the base of Keith’s neck; he'll do it again a thousand times and more, as many times as Keith will ask him to. Lance’s cheeks are stinging a little from smiling so much and his chest is fluttering with fondness and glee and his entire body, each living cell inside of him is burning with flames so intense he thinks the fire will never die down.

Lance finds himself not wanting it to die down.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! tell me what you thought about this story :3
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://yourfriendlyneighborsam.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/frendlysam) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/friendlyneighborsam/) (i post tiny drabbles on ig)


End file.
